


Please, Stay with Me

by NightDivinerInTheShoppe



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Affection, Angst, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDivinerInTheShoppe/pseuds/NightDivinerInTheShoppe
Summary: Sakuya's life has been turned upside-down ever since Melancholy Team broke up, but he has been making the most of it by working among music at a local record store. However, he can't shake the feeling that Tsubaki abandoned him specifically...and it was all Sakuya's fault. After running into the servamp of his dreams on the street one morning, Sakuya eventually realizes that Tsubaki would never trade him for the world. But, what dangers will ensue from this encounter? What risks must they take in order to stay together?





	Please, Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Tsubasaku fic, and I really hope everyone enjoys it. I feel like this ship is my weak spot when it comes to writing. I just can't seem to get the personalities down right :/ However, I can thank a certain online friend for bringing me closer to the ship ^.^ This story is dedicated to him, but once again, I hope everyone enjoys it!!

Tsubaki grab Saku-chan's arm.

"NUU leggo," the green boi complained.

Tsubs get closer to he ear. He pull back. He leggo. Duz not wanna make Bae mad.

Saku looks ovr sholder at man of he jeams. "Y u leaf?"

"Bcuz," Tsubs sed. "Bcuz..." Blushies. He no know wut 2 say. Saku-chan has nice gluteous maximus :ok_hand: :ok_hand: :ok_hand:

Sakoo step close. He look in eye. He see buggie.

The young subclass raised his right hand to caress Tsubaki's cheek. The two locked gazes. Tsubaki's heart pounded in his chest - Saku's hand was so soft, so surprisingly warm. A tear formed in the servamp's eye as he recalled all their years together, all their fond memories that they had made. "Saku-sama!"

"Dun move." Sakoo put thumm in Tsubs eyye 2 remoov buggie.

Tsubs sad. He cry now.

"U sick?" Saku ask.

Tsubs nod. "Sicc bfuz I am in luv."

Sakoo eye widen rly big. He ears bechay hem. Wut did Tsubs sey?

It no need saying. Tsubs get ckose. Holdy   hand. Kissy.

Saku blushies. Hug. Kissy back.

Make out long time.

Happy evr aft.

The end.

Bye now.

Thx 4 reed.

Like comment surbskribe

Chair wit a frend.

 

Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf Ahshdgd kwkfjfn jahdhddh hahaha hahdhdh .jsbfbfb sjjfjf ajsjdhd jajfhf jajfjeie iweijfnf owjfjffj wjejjs eiejrn xzpzonx .wkwokefnel apsknf woeib sjsknf 


End file.
